


Safe

by Abyssinian



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Nogitsune
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 12:19:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1604936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssinian/pseuds/Abyssinian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheriff is looking for Stiles and finds him at the loft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe

Derek answered his phone on the third ring. He was annoyed for no particular reason other than that it was late. "Yeah?"  
"Do you know where Stiles is?"  
He blinked at the lack of greeting. "Scott?"  
"Yes. Do you know where he is?" The alpha repeated urgently.  
"He's here." The older werewolf said flatly.  
"At the loft?"  
"Yes." He hissed bordering on anger. Where else would 'here' be?  
After a moment the line went dead and Derek stared at the device in confusion. Fifteen minutes later both men flinched from the sudden banging on the metal door.  
"Derek open up!" An angry familiar voice demanded.  
Derek Hale slid the heavy door aside to reveal the older man in uniform, who stormed inside and stopped dead in his tracks upon seeing the dark mop of hair over the back of the couch. He rounded the furniture quickly to look his son over. Stiles was snuggled into a fluffy blanket in the corner, his head resting against the back.  
"Hey dad." The boy barely looked at him, burrowing farther into his nest.  
The sheriff turned toward Derek angrily, who still lingered by the now closed door. John huffed out an exasperated breath and walked over to the wolf. "Why is he here?" He asked in a hushed voice.  
"He's been coming here since…" He paused. "Since it ended. I assumed you knew."  
"When?"  
"A few days after."  
"How often?"  
Derek sighed. "When he's not at school and you're not home, I guess."  
The older man pulled his hands over his face. "Why do you let him?"  
The werewolf shrugged. He didn't have a reason to let the teen stay, but neither did he have one to make him go.  
"He spends the night?" John narrowed his eyes at the younger man.  
"Sometimes."  
"Is he sleeping?"  
"Sometimes."  
"I didn't…I didn't know. I thought he was getting better."  
"I think he is. But he isn't talking, so I'm not sure."  
"Nightmares?"  
"Not as far as I can tell. Not when he's here anyway."  
"Which is practically always, if I understand you correctly."  
"Not when I'm here at least."  
"He's here without you?"  
Derek shrugged again. "He has a key."  
"You gave him a key to your place." Suddenly John was suspicious.  
"No."  
"Right. Sorry."  
Derek shrugged once more, he didn't really mind. "Look, sheriff. He can stay here, when he would be alone otherwise. It's okay."  
"Thank you." He went back to the couch and crouched in front of his son. "Why are you here, kiddo?"  
Stiles locked eyes with his father. "It's safe. He's safe." He whispered and curled further in on himself, if that was even possible, shivering slightly. Without thinking Derek took another folded blanket from the back of one of the armchairs and draped it across Stiles' shoulders as well. John leant forward to kiss Stiles on the forehead and made his way to the kitchen where the wolf had started to make two sandwiches.  
"You don't have to do this."  
"I know." He barely glanced at the older man, while he sliced a tomato.  
"Why then?"  
"He's a friend. He is important, not just to you. And I don't want him to end up like me."  
"Like what?" The sheriff asked tentatively.  
"Alone."  
"You are not alone anymore."  
"Maybe."  
"Stiles trusts you to keep him safe."  
"Yeah."  
"I need to get back to work. Don't be a stranger, Derek."  
"Thanks, Sir."  
John nodded and left.


End file.
